1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermal insulation, and more particularly, to jackets or the like for conserving heat in hot water heaters.
2. Technical Considerations and Prior Art
Hot water heaters, generally available for home use and other purposes where a relatively small amount of water is heated, are usually not insulated, as well as they might be. Consequently, a great deal of heat is lost to the atmosphere. This, of course, results in high energy consumption and high utility bills. In addition, during warm times of the year, heat from the hot water heater, tends to heat the air near the heater, resulting in discomfort and extra expense, if the building is air-conditioned. Recent increases in the cost of energy has resulted in a need to make devices, such as hot water heaters, more efficient.
An approach to this problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,365,086 which discloses a thermal insulating jacket for hot water heaters. The jacket disclosed in this patent is, however, not suitable for a mass market, in that the jacket will not fit all sizes of water heaters, and in that the jacket has a complicated and expensive configuration. In addition, the jacket does not have an efficient structure for retaining heat, because it is arranged in compartments, and because the portion covering the top of the heater does not overlie the portion wrapped around the periphery of the heater.